Riot
by Bacop1
Summary: A riot in NYC, brings the members of the 55 almost to their knees, and in Chicago, a doctor, feeling helpless, decides to go back to the city that hurt her.


The lights went out suddenly. No Warning. Just darkness.  
  
The rioting began.  
  
  
  
All officers, from all over the city rushed into their precincts, avoiding the masses of crazed people as they went. Once inside their stations, the dressed for the impending battles ahead. Helmets, shields, and batons were their only weapons. Firearms were to remain at the House. EMT's stood by patiently, as did the fire crews. Before they could go in to clear out the mess, the police had to pave the way.  
  
Bosco strapped his bulletproof vest securely on his body and reached for his riot helmet. He looked at his partner. She was finished getting dressed and spent a moment sitting at the picture of her family, which sat in her locker.  
  
"Faith." Bosco said.  
  
She didn't turn.  
  
Sully came into the jam-packed locker room.  
  
"Let's go." He called.  
  
They all filed out, like soldiers in a war zone. They loaded into busses and drove into the madness.  
  
Piling out onto the street, some of the newer officers were shocked. Fires raged. Cars were overturned. Glass was everywhere. And yet, it was quiet.  
  
Faith stood in the 2nd rank. She was directly behind her partner. He turned around and glanced at her. He gave her a wink for good measure.  
  
Lined up shoulder to shoulder. The 3 ranks of police officers began walking forward, determined to clear out the streets.  
  
It begun.  
  
  
  
From rooftops, bricks were tossed. Bottles used as projectiles were hurled through the night air. The officers did the best they could to shield themselves, hoping as they walked that they were getting through the worst of it. Then they saw their fate. Begind a blazing RMP stood the mob. Armed. Angry. Ready to fight.  
  
Before the chaos begun, she heard her partner say only one thing.  
  
"Oh shit."  
  
  
  
The mob began walking, their pace ever quickening until they were in a full out run. Closer they came.  
  
200 yards.  
  
150.  
  
"Sarge? What the plan?" yelled an officer.  
  
"Stay alive!" was the reply.  
  
Bosco looked at Faith.  
  
"Bangkok rules." He said to her.  
  
A young rookie who trembled beside her asked quickly, "Bangkok rules?"  
  
"Yeah." Answered Faith. "There are none."  
  
Then the mob was on them.  
  
  
  
Bosco swung his baton low and clipped the first man in the knees. He stumbled backwards, taking out several other assailants. With a slight advantage he grabbed one of the many sets of flex cuffs from his belt and cuffed the men together.  
  
A blow to his back stunned him momentarily. He recovered quickly and swung the baton for all his worth. Dropping the next man, he turned to look for Faith. He spotted her, realizing that the first rank was still in tact, somewhat, and she had not been fully engulfed yet. He struggled to get beside her.  
  
A man carrying a pipe was headed for her. Bosco spotted him, and with a flying tackle that any linebacker would have envied, he slammed the guy before he could get off a shot. Faith dropped to her knees, quickly flex cuffing the guy.  
  
"Thanks." She said softly.  
  
Bosco just smiled.  
  
The force from an exploding Molotov cocktail sent them on their backs. They had been lucky. The well placed weapon had landed in a group of policemen.  
  
Struggling to regroup themselves, they found themselves in a pit of people. Everyone was getting hit. Trying to defend themselves, and rejoin the ranks they swung their batons to get out. Bosco pushed Faith with all his might trying to break them free. They ran towards the cover of a flamed out car. Faith was first out, and Bosco wasn't far behind.  
  
He slowed his run to a walk when they got clear. Faith turned to look at him.  
  
As she watched him approach, a gunshot rang out.  
  
Faith dove to the ground for cover.  
  
She turned to look for Bosco. He was on his knees.  
  
"Faith?" he said to her. Then fell on his face.  
  
"Jesus, no." Faith whispered as she crawled towards her partner.  
  
She turned him over gently, ripping off his shirt and vest, thanking god that the Kevlar stopped the impact, but noticed the fierce bruise right between his shoulders.  
  
"Common Bosco. Wake up."  
  
She shook him gently. His eyes fluttered as he remembered where he was.  
  
"Ow." He whispered.  
  
Grabbing his arm she pulled him up.  
  
"Let's get out of here."  
  
He followed, and then, the police transport exploded, knocking both of them unconscious. 


End file.
